New Neighbor
by Dragon-dreamer
Summary: ATTENTION: Please notice that this is a scary story and is rated pg-13 for bad language. It's about a girl name Kaity, who just moved into her new house at 775, meeting her new neighbor!! Read, pee your pants, and then review!!


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Johnny for he already belongs to Jhonen but I do have rights on Kaity since she is based off me and I created her! Not you! ME!!!

****

A/N: Hello everyone!!! This is my first JTHM fanfic and horror story here at Fanfiction.net! I usually write comedies but I also enjoy scaring the crap out of people, so if you're the kind like Squee than I suggest not reading this for it will invoke nightmares!! Well I hope this story will make you shit your pants, so read and be scared-to-death!!!!

****

New Neighbor

Kaity, a young woman, with curly brown hair that hung to her mid-waist drove up to the 24/7 at 2:25 AM and made a lurching stop in front of it. She got out of the small cream colored car and walked into the convenient store. She had hazel cloudy eyes and pale skinned that seemed to be a bit sunburned on her cheeks. She glanced about the store, searching for candy to munch on her way to her new house. Kaity found a bag of Chewy Gooey Gummy Worms and took them to the old store clerk. The man, who was working at the counter, looked to be in an argument with a skinny, strangely dressed man. Apparently the skinny, messy hair man wanted the store clerk to turn on the brainfreezy machine even though the clerk claimed that the machine was turned off after 2:00 AM. Kaity was getting antsy to see her new house and step in front of the pole-thin man. 

"Can you just sell me this so I can get the hell out of here?" she tossed the bag to the sells clerk. The young man, who was talking to the clerk before her, glared hateful daggers from behind her. She glanced at the spooky, young man and got the sudden chills from his icy, cold glare.

"Here's your bag ma'am," the clerk handed her the bag. Kaity exited the store a quickly as possible to get away from the very scary man who was still glaring at her.

"Man, he's nuts!!!" Kaity said under her breath as she got into her car and sped away. She then grinned as she started to open her bag of gummy worms and gnaw on the their candy heads. She finally drove on till she reached the street that had her new house.

"Let's see… 779…777… Yay! 775." She pulled into the house's driveway and stepped out of the small car. Kaity stared at the house next to hers and scrunched up her face. The neighbor's house had barely any grass growing in the yard and all the windows were boarded up. It was quite an unpleasant little house to have next door and the rank smell of rotting blood-soaked wood made her want to vomit.

"Dear God!! What lives there??? Must be a nasty little man who's just too lazy to get off his ass and clean his house…But GOD!!! What is that smell?!?" She grabbed her bag of worms and a couple more items to bring into the house when she froze dead in her tracks. Her eyes darted about in alarm for she heard a rustling noise from the bushes in her yard.

"Must have been the wind…" she told herself as she walked slowly towards the door. 

"Or a stray cat or something like that…" she paused for a moment and then finally shook her head. 

"That's it… Just my mind's imagination," Kaity mumbled as she opened her front door and went into the safety of her home. She flipped on the lights and walked into the center of the living room. She let out sigh of relief and sat down on the empty room's floor.

"A little bare at the moment but I'll spruce once my furniture arrives." She said aloud as she lay back on the floor. She frowned up at the ceiling.

"I must sound really stupid talking to myself…" Kaity muttered angrily at herself. But her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the back door-screen opening and slamming. She leapt to her feet and spirited towards the sound and stopped just behind the corner of the wall. She poked her head out from behind the corner to see what it was. An eerie blue moonlight poured into the room from the door that was causing the noise. It was slamming because of the fierce, howling wind outside. Kaity let out a deep breath.

"Thank god…" she uttered as she closed the door and locked it. The house echoed with the sound of squeaking floorboards. 

"This house is giving me the fuckin' creeps…" Kaity wrapped her arms around her waist to comfort herself.

__

*Click! * The light in the living room went out making her house completely dark.

"Oh shit…Relax Kaity…It was probable the wind…You'll get your power back soon…" she said aloud to herself. She felt her way against the wall back to the living room. She could hear the sound of shuffling feet and soft breathing.

"Who's there?!" she shouted, her voice filled with terror. All she could hear was the sound of the moaning wind rocking her rickety house. She continued to feel her way against the wall, more frantically now.

"Goddamnit!! Where's that fuckin' light switch!!" She cursed panicky like. She finally found the switch and flipped it on. She looked about the room bewildered to find no one was there.

"Kaity…I think you're losing your sanity." She said relieved to find she was alone and walked into the center of the room

"Actually I don't think so…" a chilling voice spoke into her right ear. Kaity wield about wildly to be face to face with the thin, spooky man from the gas station store. She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!" Kaity screamed as she scouted backwards till her back was against the wall.

"Oh, how rude of me…I'm Johnny, your new neighbor." The black hair man grinned insanely with his hands behind his back.

"Well I'm here to kill you because…well…it's what I do and you just made this night to be one of the worst I have ever had," he pulled a large dagger from his back and pointed at her. Kaity sat in horror of what was happening unable to do anything for her brain was so scared senseless that it had refused to function.

"First of all D-Boy was telling me to kill myself again and Mr. Eff argued back saying that I should paint the wall. I couldn't take their shit anymore so I left hoping to find something entertaining. I went to go see a movie only to find that the movie was sold out. Goddamnit!! It had been out for a whole week and I still couldn't get in!!" Johnny began to shout as he waved his knife about. Kaity stared with dinner plate sized eyes at the crazy man.

"After that a group of assholes in their car made fun me at a stop light. But I did enjoy running them off the bridge…so my night wasn't all that bad." he grinned at the memory and went back to telling his story.

"Then I went to the 24/7 to get a brainfreezy, but once again the new clerk told me they were shut off. Shit, you think they would have learned after I killed the last one. Oh and this is where you come in…You came and cut in front of me!! I was talking to the clerk first, but you couldn't wait could you!!! The man had a fucking heart attack after you left and he never turned on the machine!!!" Johnny pointed the dagger at Kaity's face. Suddenly her brain finally kicked in and he was able to peak again.

"YOU'RE A FUCKIN' PYSHCO!!! IT WAS JUST A STUPID DRINK!!" she shouted at him. Johnny glared at with cold eyes but then beamed sinisterly down at her as he took a step back revealing his other hand to have knife in it as well.

"Yes, that may be true, but I really wanted that drink and I going to turn this night into a more enjoyable one." He lunged at her with his right arm. Kaity, having her wits about her again, dived out of the way as Johnny crashed into the wall. She quickly got up and started running towards the backdoor for it was the nearest exit to her. Nny was got to his feet and chased after her.

"Oh God! Oh God!! Oh my God!!" she uttered as she desperately tried to unlock the screen door. Johnny hurled a dagger at her, which missed her head by a couple of inches. She finally got the door opened and burst into the backyard.

"Shit! I missed!!" Kaity heard the maniac curse as she was scrambling over the fence. Johnny charged out the door and skidded to a stop just in time to see her flop over the fence. Kaity wasted no time getting up and dashed to the front of the yard. She then glanced back and saw Nny leaping over the fence. She then spirited across Johnny's yard to the next house and stopped at the side window. She saw a little boy in be asleep clutching his teddy bear.

"HEY!!! WAKE UP!!! PLEASE WAKE UP LITTLE GUY!!!" Kaity pounded on the window. The little boy woke up and was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Come on open the window will ya?!?" she glanced behind her nervously. The boy finally got out of bed and opened the window, hugging his bear tightly.

"Y…y…yes?" he said sheepishly.

"You got to help me!! There's this mad man after me!! He's trying to kill me!! Let me in!!" she said tears rolling down her face. The boy was about to say something when the father burst into the room.

"WHAT WAS THAT NOISE?!" the man shouted. The boy panicked and slammed the window shut. Kaity stumbled backward, caught by surprise of the sudden action.

"Damnit! Now what?" she looked back at her house and saw her car in the driveway.

"I getting out of here…" she muttered and glanced about the neighborhood to see if there was any sign of Johnny around.

"I think he gave up," she said to herself as she quickly dashed across Nny's front yard. She ran to the side of her car and darted her eyes about again just in case. She went to the drive's side and quickly got in. She fumbled for her keys in her pocket and pulled them out. She shoved them into the ignition and started the car's humming engine.

"Looks like I'm getting out of here alive!" she smiled in relief and adjusted her rear-view mirror.

"Oh really?" said a familiar voice. Kaity twisted her head about to see Johnny sitting in the backseat with a curling grin on his face.

To be continued????

****

A/N: So?? Did I succeed in making you wet your pants??? I sure did scare the hell out of myself. I'm wrote this at 2:00 AM in the morning and I kept thinking that Johnny was going to sneak into my room and get me!!!….O.O…. Please review, I must know what you think of my story!! I have an idea for chapter two, but it depends if you all really liked it enough to be continued.


End file.
